Last to Know
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: They are the last to know when it comes to the important things. DV. Written for the 'Month of Love' held back in February on LJ.


**Title:** Last to Know  
**Author:** Pip (dannysgirlsg1)  
**Summary:** They are the last to know when it comes to the important things.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** None  
**A/N:** Written for the 'Month of Love' back in February over at the dv comm on LJ. Apologies if anyone seems a little OOC (I only bring it up b/c it felt that way when I wrote it...but it was such fun to write).

----

**Last to Know**

"I'm gonna need my shirt back."

Cam sputtered to a stop with the recap he was giving to Teal'c and Sam of the latest movie he'd seen. He turned slightly widened eyes on the owner of such a statement, glanced at whom it was directed towards, and then at his remaining teammates. From the quirked Jaffa eyebrow and fork frozen halfway to his fellow Colonel's mouth, Cameron guessed they were just as surprised as he was.

"Why's that, darling?" Vala asked casually, like Daniel asked for his shirt back every day. She continued to shovel her breakfast of scrambled eggs into her mouth, glancing up at him while she chewed.

Daniel also continued to dig into his waffles. "Because…" He brought the fork to his mouth, taking in the syrup-soaked bite. "I do." He mumbled around the food. It seemed they were rather oblivious to their audience.

Giving him an impatient stare, Vala sighed. "Come now, Daniel." She waved her hand absently, her elbow propped on the table. "'I do' is _not_ a very good reason to try and steal such a nice shirt from me."

"It's _my _shirt that _you_ stole." Daniel corrected with a noticeable lack of the aggravation that used to color his words when he spoke to her. "And I do have a very good reason to _ask_ for it back."

"'I'm gonna need' is not asking…" Vala corrected back, grinning as she shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth. "You offered it to me. I didn't steal it. Now what's the reason?" Again, they weren't aware of the looks the rest of their team exchanged at the announcement that Daniel had offered her a shirt.

"Does it really matter?" He sat back, dropping his fork and looking at her. "It's _my_ shirt." When Vala gave him a look that said 'yes, it really matters', Daniel sighed. "I'm expected to wear something nice for when all those diplomats arrive next week. I need the shirt to go with my suit."

Vala's faced dawned with understanding. "Oh, well…" She started digging into her food once more. "You have plenty of others." She mumbled around some eggs.

Daniel also returned to his breakfast. "Yes, but that particular shirt looks best. I like it best. So can I please have it back?" He blues eyes looked up at her with hope.

She grinned purposely. "Why Daniel, I didn't realize you were so fashion savvy!"

"Vala…" Everyone listening, for they hadn't just gained an audience from their team, noted this was more of a whine than what used to be a growled order of sorts.

Dabbing a napkin around her mouth and then dropping it on her now empty plate, Vala gave him a placating smile. "How about we go shopping this weekend and get you an even _better_ shirt? Would that satisfy?"

The archaeologist who'd managed to prove he could be tougher and more brazen than a seasoned Marine was reduced to a pout. "I guess…" He pushed his remaining waffles around his plate, giving her a defeated look as she stood to dispose of her tray. "I don't understand why you can't just give me the shirt back. I really like it."

"And so do I." She smiled sweetly, stopping by his seat. "You can't just give me something, Daniel, and then ask for it back." Vala threw in her own pout, but this one was more for show than his. "That's just rude." At his rolled eyes, she patted his hand resting on the table. "Don't worry; I'm sure we'll find you something much better."

He offered her a knowing smile, more sarcastic than not. "And you'll somehow end up with that one too, I suppose?"

Vala shrugged, flipping her pigtail over her left shoulder. "If you're offering…"

Daniel let out a short laugh and jokingly shoved her away. "Go away."

"Going, going…" She held up her free hand, stepping away. "But I'll be around later to harass you about lunch!" Vala called after him before heading for the tray drop off by the exit.

"Don't I know it…" Daniel muttered to himself, starting back in on his now cold waffles. He shoveled in a few bites before he realized several sets of eyes were on him. Looking up, he frowned at his onlookers. "What?"

Cam's face went from baffled to understanding, and a slow grin crept across his features. "Were you planning on telling us, Jackson?"

Now Daniel looked baffled. "Tell you what?" He took a moment to sip from his lukewarm coffee.

The Colonel waggled his eyebrows. "You know…"

"Obviously not." Daniel narrowed his eyes.

Jerking his head towards the door Vala had just gone through, Cam grinned even larger. "You and Princess…"

If it was possible, Daniel's face grew even more confused. "Vala?" He looked towards the door, then back at his friends. Cam was still grinning outright, nodding at his mention of her name. Teal'c looked smug as hell, and Sam was doing a piss poor job of hiding her own smile behind hasty bites. "What about me and her?"

"Oh come on, Jackson!" Cameron laughed. "Don't play dumb – it really doesn't suit you."

Dropping his fork because now he really couldn't focus on the remaining bits of his meal, Daniel sat back in his chair and glared at the Colonel. "As glad as I am to know 'dumb'," He quoted with his fingers. "Doesn't suit me, I'm not playing. What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

His eyes snapped to Sam as she shook her head and stood up. She offered a barely believable apologetic smile to the others. "Sorry, I can't…" It was obvious she was trying hard not to laugh. "You guys have fun telling him."

"Telling me what!?" Daniel called after her loudly. He was beginning to get annoyed, never really being one who liked being confused. He turned an exasperated look on his remaining teammates. "Mitchell, what is going on?"

Shaking his head, Cam was near laughing himself. "You really don't know?" At Daniel's nearly murderous look, he surrendered the big not so secretive secret. "You and Vala are dating, man!"

Daniel's eyes widened, and then he frowned. "What?" He shook his head, going back to his remaining pieces of soggy waffles. "No, you're wrong. We're not dating." The last part came out on an unbelieving laugh.

"Not dating?" Cam argued, looking at Teal'c, then back at the clueless archaeologist. "Dude, she's wearing your shirts!"

"So?" Daniel shot back, completely thrown by the suggestion that he and Vala were dating. They weren't – they couldn't be. He would've _known_ if they were dating… Vala would carry on about it constantly, and he was with her more than he wasn't and she'd never brought it up. Plus, Daniel was sure he would've been involved in such a personal decision.

Cameron gave his friend an incredulous look. "When the chick starts wearing your duds, you're dating."

Daniel looked at him like he was so far off. "Sam's worn my clothes a handful of times and you guys never said anything about _that_."

"Yeah, but you see…" Cam held up a finger in a way that made Daniel think he was being mocked. "It's different when you give her the clothes and she _refuses _to give them back. And she's planning on taking more!" He looked at Teal'c to back him up. "Am I right?"

The Jaffa nodded, still looking good and smug. "Indeed, Colonel Mitchell."

Deciding it was _his_ time to leave, Daniel pushed back his chair and snatched up his tray. "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to this." He gave the two crazy men still seated at the table a stern look. "Vala and I are _not_ dating, okay? Trust me, I would know."

As he turned to leave, Cam hollered after him. "I'm not so sure about that." He sighed at the obvious stubbornness Daniel displayed in not responding. Looking back at Teal'c, the Colonel shook his head. "The man is hopeless, T."

"I must disagree, Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c said with a knowing half-smirk. Watching Daniel's retreating back, he added. "I have a feeling Daniel Jackson will come to see as we do."

Cam gave the Jaffa a curious look. "You know somethin' I don't?"

As Teal'c gave him a guarded smile, across the commissary Daniel was pushing through the doors muttering about 'just being friends.'

----

The female components of SG-1 were leaning up against the bar of O'Malley's restaurant a few days later, taking their time in ordering a round of drinks for themselves and their male teammates.

"So is it just me," Vala said slowly, using her little black straw to move the melting ice around in her glass. She turned curious grey eyes on her friend. "Or has Daniel been acting weird?"

Sam slurped the last dregs from her own drink. "Weird how?" She asked around the straw shoved in her mouth.

Shrugging, Vala threw a glance over her shoulder to where the guys were playing darts. Daniel's back to her, for which she was slightly grateful. It seemed all he'd been doing for days was watching her. His turn to throw his darts was giving her a reprieve from gauging blue eyes.

"I don't know…" She looked back at Sam. "He seemed a bit off these past few days. And I'm just wondering if I'm the only one who's noticing…"

Trying her best not to grin too noticeably, Sam shook her head. "I haven't noticed anything myself." She reached out and poked a playful finger into Vala's bare shoulder. "Of course I haven't been spending as much time with him as you have."

As quick as the ex-thief was, she didn't catch on to the hint in Sam's words. "See, that's what's bothering me, Sam." Vala had to fight back the urge to slam her hand down on the bar top. "We've had such a nice thing going," She didn't notice Sam nearly choke on the ice she'd been munching on. "And now he's just…" She sighed. "I think I did something wrong."

Sam took pity on her friend, not being able to resist the desperate grey-eyed stare she was getting. "It's nothing you did." She'd already been informed by her fellow cohorts that Daniel was now definitely thinking on the dating thing. "Trust me."

Before Vala could question Sam's faith, the bartender returned with their order. They thanked him and turned to head back to the guys, but Vala barely had made it a step from the bar before she collided with some guy and dropped the drinks she was holding.

"Damn it all to hell!" She cursed loudly, earning a few stares from the other patrons, one particular one from over by the dart board. Sam handed her a napkin, and she began to dab at her soaked shirt.

"Aw hell, I'm sorry miss." The guy who'd collided with her apologized, offering her his own napkin.

Vala shook her head. "Oh, it's alright." She took the napkin without looking up at him, and did her best to dab the wetness away. Her shirt was going to reek of alcohol now. "I should've been paying more attention, but my mind was…" She looked up at the man and trailed off.

The rather handsome, as she now realized, man gave her the most adorable and apologetic smile. "Let me get you some new drinks." He reached out and placed a hand on her arm. Vala smiled her best flirty smile as an instinctual reaction.

"Okay." She practically sighed.

"Vala," Sam looked at her, and then at something she couldn't see past Mr. Handsome. "Maybe you should just let-"

Vala held up her hand. "Now, now, Sam." She looked at the Colonel. "This man has offered to repay for our drinks." She winked at said man. "We don't want to be rude."

Sam sighed, looking like she was in on something Vala wasn't. She'd have to weasel it out of her later. With Sam's not really needed permission, Vala let her new friend lead her back to the bar while a waitress cleaned up her spilled drinks. She could feel Sam hovering nearby, and figured it was some female protection thing.

"So what were you drinking?" Handsome man asked with an attractive grin.

"Oh, a Tequila Sunrise for me…" She noticed his eyes lit up some when she mentioned the Tequila. "And a-" She stopped short when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a firm chest pressed against her back.

"Jack and coke for me." Daniel offered in a tone that sounded friendly, but was far from it. Vala looked up at him over her shoulder, and he flashed a quick smile. She frowned at the look in his eyes. Her head snapped back to the man who'd offered to buy the drinks when Daniel addressed him again.

"Don't you worry about that." He pointed with his free hand at the twenty the guy was still holding up. "I've got this."

Vala watched him look at her, then Daniel, and then back at her. There was a mix of embarrassment, bitterness, and possible fear in his brown eyes. "So I can see." He pushed up from where he was leaning on the bar and crossed his arms. "It was just a peace offering for running into her."

"Oh, I get it." Daniel offered in a mix of warning and _true_ understanding. "Well, thanks for the offer, but it's covered." For emphasis, he tightened his hold on her. He gave the man one last predatory grin before the man decided it was safer to walk away. With a nod, he left them.

Daniel was releasing her before she had a chance to really comprehend what had just happened. Vala turned to face him, her expression one of complete astonishment. He met it with the most casual look she'd ever seen on his face.

"Damn, you're all wet." Daniel said nervously, hastily taking off his checked over shirt. He thrust it into her hand. "Here, go to the bathroom and put this on." Leaning around her, he snatched up his fresh drink and handed the grinning bartender a twenty. "Keep the change."

Vala's sense returned to her as Daniel started to make a hasty retreat. "Wait." She latched onto his arm, forcing him to stop. When his slow gaze finally found hers, she tilted her head in wonder. "What was that, Daniel?"

He was hoping it was dark enough in the place for her not to notice his sudden blush. "It was obvious he wanted more than a drink…I-" He pulled in a deep breath in an attempt to do some quick thinking. "I was just coming to the rescue."

"So that was what?" Vala shrugged, crossing her arms and trapping his shirt between them. "Protection?"

Daniel took a quick sip of his drink, half-shrugging himself. "A friend looking out for a friend." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I need to get back to the game." Vala nodded absently, and he dashed off quickly. She then turned on her heels to face the ever-watching Samantha Carter.

"What just happened?" Her head was tilted again.

Laughing outright, Sam walked up to her friend and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Daniel just got jealous, sweetie."

Vala nodded slowly like she'd already suspected as much. "Right…" She looked at the shirt caught between her arms, then up at Sam again. "Jealousy, offering of clothing…"

Sam's look was sympathetic. "Just hit ya, huh?"

"Frighteningly, yes." Vala offered truthfully, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"Come on…" Sam deposited the drinks she'd been balancing on the bar. They could always get more. Right now, Vala needed some girl talk. She turned back to her unusually silent friend and began to usher her towards the bathroom. "Let's get you out of the wet shirt."

Over at their table near the dartboard, Daniel watched Sam lead Vala towards the bathroom. He took a heavy swig from his drink.

"So still not dating?" Cam whispered off to his right.

"Shut up." Daniel muttered around his straw, watching until the two reached the hallway and stepped out of sight.

----

Already extremely frustrated with the translation he was struggling through, Daniel wasn't exactly in the best of moods when Vala stomped into his office full of piss and vinegar. They'd barely spoken since the night at O'Malley's, and when they had it hadn't been very meaningful conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked with hands on her hips, her eyes full of nothing but blame directed straight at him.

Daniel laughed disbelievingly. "Tell you?" He dropped his pen and turned his chair to face her. "Why the hell didn't you tell _me?!"_

Vala's eyes widened. "Tell _you_? How wasI supposed to know we're dating or…whatever you want to call it?"

"And you expected me to know?" Daniel pushed up, getting more agitated by the second. "Vala, I haven't had a girlfriend in years – and I wasn't very good at it back then! What makes you think I'd have any clue you and I were…" He waved a hand between them, making a face.

"Because you're from this planet and should at least _know_ the signs!" Vala argued, turning as Daniel scoffed and stalked over to his workbench. "It's not like I've lived here very long, and no amount of research could prepare me for," She waved her hand much like he had. "What we have here."

Shaking his head, trying to find some clarity in the confusion, Daniel squeezed his eyes shut. "But you're the woman, and women always _know_ these things." He turned towards her, eyes accusing. "You should've realized and told me because 'what we have here'," He mimicked her, and then finished off in a desperate whine. "Is a big, damn _mess_!"

Vala gave him a sarcastic smile. "Oh, because I'm _the woman_, it's my fault? Just because I'm not more in tune with my 'feminine side'," She quoted dramatically, stepping towards him. "I'm to blame, huh?" Her finger jabbed into his chest. "Well, you're the big damn genius, _Doctor_ Jackson. Why didn't you figure it out?"

"I already told you I'm no good at this!" He pleaded with her, and she rolled her eyes in response. "See, this is what I didn't want to happen!" That really got Vala's attention. She gave Daniel an 'oh?' look. "I _knew_ things would go wrong if we were more than just friends, and look at us. Apparently we're dating without knowing it and it's just…God, this is insane." He threw his hands up in the air. "I can't believe this is happening!"

Deflating a little, Vala gave him a nervous look. "Is it really that bad for you?"

Without thinking, Daniel didn't hesitate to reply. "Worse." He laughed dejectedly; turning away from her and not seeing the hurt look flash across Vala's face. "What's worse than finding out you're dating the one woman you're trying not to?"

Vala nodded slowly, finding it hard to fight the tears trying to break free. "Nothing, I can imagine." She fiddled with the edges of her shirt, feeling vulnerable all of a sudden.

"There really isn't." Daniel sighed, staring down at the workbench beneath his elbows. "Not when I've been trying so damn hard to avoid it. I can't believe…" He shook his head. "So stupid. I should've realized. It was becoming too easy to be around you." Dropping his head, he closed his eyes. "Dammit, this is bad."

Feeling suddenly angered, a gut reaction to the vulnerability, Vala lifted her head and toughed out the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Well, I'm so_ sorry_ you're suffering with the way things have ended up." As Daniel looked at her, confused and then frowning deeper upon seeing her, Vala flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Let me just make things easier for you."

Daniel watched her storm out, thrown by her reaction. He took a moment to think back on what he'd said… and nearly broke his hand when he slammed in on the workbench. "Idiot!" He started after her. "Vala, wait!"

Hearing his call, Vala picked up her pace. She knew her anger would only last so long and was hoping that would be as far as her quarters. Then she could have a good cry at being so foolish and hopeful before packing her things. Daniel wasn't known for being slow when focused, however, and he quickly matched her pace and began to gain on her.

"Vala, stop please!"

She laughed sarcastically. "So you can tell me some more how horrible it is to be with me? Yeah, sure, let me just stop to hear it!"

"That's not what I was saying, Vala…" Daniel tried to explain, but it was hard to through a flurry of quick limbs and flying black hair. "Please, Vala, you weren't hearing what I meant!"

"Oh, now my hearing's faulty?" Vala scowled. "You really know how to make a woman feel special, Daniel!" She stopped only to slide her card through the reader at the elevator, and was hell bent on getting in the lift and getting the doors closed before he caught her.

Unfortunately he caught her even before the doors got all the way open. Daniel latched onto her wrist, pulling back as she moved to step into the car. Vala spun on him, her eyes icy to hide the pain underneath.

"Let me go." She demanded.

"Only after you listen to me." He demanded right back.

Vala went from looking furious to looking desperate. "Why are you torturing me, Daniel?" She asked dejectedly. "I heard you perfectly fine before. I'm horrible and you've been trying to avoid being with a woman like me. I get it, really. And I'm sorry we got closer and people think we're dating. I should've known it's not what you wanted, that _I'm_ not what you-"

She stopped when Daniel grabbed her chin and tilted her gaze upward to meet his. His eyes were smoldering, but it wasn't with anger.

"Shut up, would you?" He laughed gently before lowering his lips to meet hers. Vala whimpered into his mouth, instinctively pulling herself closer in an attempt to get more. Daniel slowly moved the hand on her chin around to the back of her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair. Vala knew she shouldn't be succumbing to such sweet torture, but Daniel – or more specifically Daniel's lips and tongue – were very persuasive. She was practically a puddle at his feet when he pulled away slowly.

He placed another chaste kiss against her lips before pulling away for good.

"When I said I was trying not to date you…" Daniel began to explain. "I wasn't saying I didn't want to be with you. I do…really, _really_ do." He laughed nervously. "Have for a long time. But like I said, I'm not good boyfriend material. I work too much and play too little and forget things. I get jealous and overbearing, and have ruined what few relationships I've had with the way I've acted. I know I hurt people I love, no matter how unintentional."

He offered her a sad smile. "And I don't want to hurt you. To know I have in the past is bad enough, but to think of the hurt I could cause if we were together… and that's why this whole thing is horrible." His smile became a little less sad, though still very apologetic. "Because I've fallen in _love_ with you, Vala, and I don't think I can do this whole 'just friends' thing anymore."

Vala licked her trembling lips, swallowing back the tears trying to surface again. "Love?" She repeated, not being able to meet his intense blue stare.

Daniel leaned his head down to catch her gaze. "More than love…" He then pushed his lips to hers again. There was something about this kiss that had the opposite affect on Vala than the first. Maybe it was the truth in his words or the extended passion this time around, but Vala was the one to pull away first…

…So she could punch him hard in the chest. Daniel coughed and stumbled back a step, rubbing at his chest and giving her a look somewhere between confused and expected.

"You…" Vala pointed at him furiously. "Are the most unbelievable, infuriating, obnoxious, pigheaded…" She stepped up to him, and he tensed slightly when her hand came up.

"Amazingly outstanding kisser." Vala smiled, snaking the hand behind his neck to pull him in for _her_ type of kiss. Daniel mumbled incoherently against her, stumbling into her and clumsily wrapping his arms around her waist.

As was usually the case, they seemed oblivious to the audience they had acquired during their dash through the corridors. They continued to make out right there in front of the elevator, and only the onlookers looked up as the doors pinged open.

"Whoa!" General Jack O'Neill had to back step to avoid colliding with the kissing pair. He looked at the other three occupants who filed out of the elevator with him. "So, dating huh?"

They watched as Daniel and Vala maneuvered their way into the now empty lift, still swapping spit as they went.

"Indeed." Cam, Sam, and Teal'c chorused at the same time just as Daniel blindly reached out and slammed the 'door close' button. Still with her lips pulling at Daniel's, Vala waved an absent hand at their audience as the doors slid closed.

----

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


End file.
